War of Infinite Battles
This event is a team based Player versus Player (PvP) event in which teams can declare war on each other. The teams will then skirmish for 50 minutes. Each team has a Flag Bearer and a Sentry which will boost their team's attacks. Prizes Player Progression Prizes Team Division Rank Prizes Rules Starting a skirmish * Any member of your team may declare a skirmish * Once started your team will be matched at the beginning of the next hour * The skirmish round will start immediately on the hour * Your team may only participate in one skirmish at a time * Any player may start matchmaking for the next round during the current skirmish Fighting Battles * Players earn points for defeating enemy bases * Higher level players and officers are worth more points * It costs energy to attack other players * You will regain 4 energy every hour up to a max of 16 * You can refill your energy using rubies * After successfully defeating another player's base you will be able to raid that player 5 times * Raiding costs energy and rewards you points without attacking again * Be careful! If you lose to another player, they will earn points equal to 50% the points you would have earned * Both teams add all points earned ii battle to their total score * The winner of each round earns 50% bonus points Flag Bearer * The Flag Bearer is the highest level player on the team * The Flag Bearer begins each skirmish with flags * While the Flag Bearer has Flags up, your team will receive 25% bonus points! * When the Flag Bearer is attacked they will lose 1 Flag for each dragon used in the attack if at least 5% of the base is destroyed. * If the Flag Bearer's base is defeated in a single attack then they will lose all Flags Sentry * The Sentry is a team base that any team member may help to upgrade * While your sentry is active, your team's attacks earn more points! Level up your Sentry to increase your bonus. * Any player may contribute lumber to level up a Sentry on the Sentry page * Once the lumber requirement is met by the team, the Sentry will permanently gain a tier, increasing the strength, number of towers, and bonus points for the remainder of the event * The Sentry's level is fixed at the beginning of each skirmish * The Sentry will apply it's point bonus effect until all towers are destroyed * The player who destroys the Sentry will be the team's MVP and earn 5% more points for the rest of the skirmish * Your Sentry will regain all HP at the beginning of the next Skirmish Cheating * Players caught cheating will be immediately banned * Depending on the extent of the infraction, their team will lose events points and their rank will be adjusted accordingly * In order to avoid penalties please report any suspected cheaters by going to the Settings menu and pressing Help Category:Events